Mira Rossetta-Black
Mira Adelaide Rossetta-Black is the head of the Rossetta-Black coven. She is the only living child of Abel Black and Valentina Rossetta, and the last biological heir of her generation for both covens. Although she was born in Alabaster, she was mostly raised in her mother's homelands in Italy. She is most known for uniting both her mother and father's remaining covens, even after they both notoriously fell from grace in the early 20th century. In an effort to preserve her family's legacy, she has done her best to protect her coven from outside influence. She is a semi-active character in the current storyline. Her faceclaim is Phoebe Tonkin. Appearance As a psionic vampire, Mira's most noticeable feature are her eyes - they are a deep violet in color, very characteristic of her species and bloodline. Because of their natural darkness, however, they usually appear charcoal grey. It is obvious that, physically, she most takes after her father's side of the family. Aside from her eye color, she looks very much like Abel with a warm-toned, medium complexion and straight dark brown hair. She is described as being around average height, standing at about five feet six inches, with a pear-shaped body. Her style very much matches her eccentric personality, as she is usually seen wearing bold statement pieces and bright colors. She has never been one to shy away from taking a fashion risk, even though some of her outfit choices may come across as questionable to some. She is quite fond of dramatic looks no matter what the occasion, so it is not uncommon for her to be dressed up even for more casual day-time events. Character Quite something of a wildcard, Mira has an eccentric and quite unpredictable personality. While some believe this makes her interesting, others are put off or consider her to be quite strange. Her personality is largely the result of her isolated upbringing; having not been properly socialized as a child, she is quite unaware of many acceptable standards of behavior, meaning she can come off as quite bold or even inappropriate in some of her mannerisms. Extraordinarily outgoing, Mira has absolutely no problem talking to just about anyone... and about anything. Confrontation has never scared her, nor has the judgement of others. She will say whatever is on her mind, even if it means the person she is speaking to will be rather shocked or upset by her thoughts. Her brutal honesty is both a blessing and a curse; over the years, she has lost many a friend by giving an opinion when it was not needed. Still, there are some who admire this quality about her, as she has a strict 'No Bullshit Tolerated Policy'. Despite her outspokenness, brash personality, she is still quite a natural leader. Always forging her own path and damning the consequences when anything gets in her way, she has always fearlessly done whatever she feels is best for her coven. She has always been strongly dedicated to the cause of protecting what remains of her family's legacies, which is partially the cause for her desire to isolate herself from other mythical politics for the majority of her life. Species and Abilities Although Mira was born of a psionic and sanguine vampire, she (unlike her two siblings) did not inherit any sanguine genetics at all. This means she does not possess fangs and does not need to feed from blood in order to live, rather, she feeds from the bio-electrical energy all living beings naturally project. Psychic Adaptivity Mira's ability is partially a result of her own species, but also the result of rigorous training and fine-tuning of her own capabilities; she is able to temporarily absorb the psychic abilities of those she feeds off of and harness those abilities for her own usage. For example, if she were to feed from someone with telekinetic abilities, she would also be telekinetic until the energy from the feed began to wear off. However, this does not mean she is automatically able to perfectly use these abilities. Since certain psychic abilities are more common than others, she has had more experience with skills such as advanced telepathy, telekinesis, and basic image projection. One other ability that results from the presence of this is her own psychic shield - she is immune to manipulation via other psychic abilities such as empathetic projection and manipulation and invasive telepathy. Family & Relationships Although she is the youngest of the three Rossetta-Black children, Mira is the only one left alive, meaning she is by default the heir to both the Rossetta and Black family titles and lands. Over the years, Mira has been in a number of relationships, though she is very against the idea of traditional marriage, and so she has never quite settled down. Her fear of commitment has lead her to avoid long-term relationships in general, though a few of her former relationships lead to 2 children. * Parents: Abel Black and Valentina Rossetta (Deceased) * Siblings: Ariane and Cassius Rossetta-Black (Deceased) * Significant Other: Axel Harkness Children Lucrezia (Lia) Emilia Rossetta-Black The oldest of her two children, Lia was born in 1943, when Mira was 38 years old. Lia's father was Mateo Vittelo - another psionic vampire and member of the Rossetta Coven. The two were not involved for very long however, and separated when Lia was 5 years old. Now, Lia physically appears to be 24 years of age. She is the heir to the coven, though she is by no means Mira's favorite child. She and her mother do not have the best of relationships, and so Lia chooses to live in Southern Italy with a smaller exclave of the coven. Paxton Michael Harkness Paxton was born in 2098, making him currently 20 years old at the current point in the storlyine. He is a psionic vampire, as is his father, Axel Harkness. Like both his parents, Paxton is something of a character - he is free spirited and fond of doing whatever he wants, when he wants to. He still lives in his family and coven's home, and due to their age differences, is not at all close with his older sister. He currently studies mythical history with the guidance of several private tutors and hopes to one day travel to Enoch to study law. Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Black Coven Category:Alabaster